Falling into Cadence
by Windwhisper
Summary: A story about Ginny and Hermione falling in love- i love it personally, short and sweet, rathing for lesbian themes and one kiss at the end.*all 3 chapters now up* So read, review, and enjoy!
1. Adoration from Afar

Falling into Cadence

By Windwhisper

Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all related characters are property of JK Rowling. The plot is mine!

A/n- this is my first Harry Potter fanfic- in case you didn't catch the warning; it's femme/femme SLASH- Hermione/Ginny. If you don't like that, PLEASE LEAVE NOW! ***smiles as homophobics clear the room*** And for the rest of you, on with the fic. As always, flames will not be tolerated or even acknowledged. 

Hermione sat at a table in the far corner of the common room, books piled higher than her hear as she sat there, scribbling away at an essay on Ancient Rune Translation Techniques. It was near midnight, and this was the last thing she had to do for tomorrow, unless she wanted that extra credit for Snape's memory potionLost in thought, she didn't notice someone open the portrait hole and enter the room. She only looked up as the person behind the new arrival stepped in. Something very familiar flared on the edge of her awareness, and she looked up to see two people looking decidedly ruffled- Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly. 

She raised her eyebrows and called across the room- "Late night, you two?"

Harry blushed and bolted for the stairs to the boys' dormitories, abut Ginny walked over and commented- "Bit of a one, and yourself?"

Hermione snorted at this, and gestured towards the table. "I'd let you sit down, but"

Ginny smiled "That's ok Mione, how much longer are you going to be?"

"Just give me ten minutes to finish this."

"Right." Ginny sat down on one of the squashy sofas by the fire, and promptly fell asleep. 

Hermione looked over at her friend, and gasped. She was absolutely beautiful as moonlight and firelight played over her slim form. Her red gold hair was spread over the pillow and down her back, and her cinnamon eyes were closed. With her crimson lips slightly parted, she looked like a delicate faerie placed in this world by mistake. Hermione sat on down on the sofa at her other side, and played with the girl's hair so lightly she could never feel it. She had loved this girl so much, for so long, but this moment went beyond all that love was. She gently traced the other girl's jawline, and her eyelids fluttered slightly. Hermione smiled at the girl that embodied her dreams, and whispered- "Time for bed, Gin," She picked Ginny up- Hermione was a lot stronger than she looked- and carried her to her four poster, settling down on the edge to watch over her love. Much later, she retired to her own bed, half-happy, half longing for Ginny more than ever. 


	2. Full Moon Rendezvous

Falling into Cadence

Windwhisper

A/n- the second of three chapters! I'm proud of myself for having the motives to finish this- I actually have it all done, it's just a matter of typing it all up and posting it. Not as easy as it sounds, with my life *tear, tear* anyway, enjoy!

The next morning Ginny sat eating her usual early breakfast- sausage and eggs- when a small barn owl flew to her, delivering a note and pausing to nibble a bit of toast. The note read-

Ginny-

Meet me at midnight tonight on the south shore of the lake. The moon's full tonight- we can swim like we used to. You up for it?

~Hermione

Ginny grinned, and scribbled back-

Hermione-

Yeah! I'll see you then I'll be out of here by the time you come down for breakfast, and I have to spend break talking to Flitwick- I might need a tutor. Anyway, I can't wait to swim in the lake again- I swear you and I were born for the water! 

~Ginny

*

At 11:30 that night, Hermione decided that it was time to go. She ghosted out of the room, down the spiral staircase and through the portrait hole (the Fat Lady was half asleep anyway). She crossed the entrance hall and slipped out onto the grounds, then ran, fleetfoot and silent, to the farthest shore of the lake, and their special place to meet. 

*

Ginny had other plans. At 11:45, she crept to the window, opening it and making sure the thin steel cord was securely attached to the side of the tower. She let the coil drop, then grabbed it and climbed all the way out of the window, balancing carefully on a helpful turret she had discovered in her first year. Then she jumped, holding tight to the cord, and walked catlike all the way down the wall, helped along here and there by a chip in the stone. Soon enough she reached the bottom, and ran for the shelter of the trees and the lake beyond them, ignoring the cord, swaying lightly in the breeze. 

*

When Ginny arrived at the boulder that was their special meeting place, Hermione was already there, perched on top of it, staring at the moon. Ginny climbed up next to her, innocently unaware of the thoughts flashing through Hermione's mind. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ginny whispered-

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeahyou or the moon?" Hermione asked faintly. 

Ginny laughed, a sound like silver bells, and didn't answer. Hermione stood up suddenly, and stripped off her robes to reveal a sparkly blue tankini. It was a hot May night (a/n- unusual for England I know), so she waded into the water, and called- 

"Come in! It's warm tonight!"

Ginny stripped down to her bikini (blue lightning scoring across a black background) and splashed in. 

"Ooh, it is warm" she called to Hermione, who didn't answer. "Hermione?" Ginny called, suddenly feeling very protective and scared. "Where are you?" A splash echoed behind her, and she spun around, only to feel someone grab her from behind. She shrieked and Hermione pushed her lightly into the knee-deep water, landing beside her. Ginny was about to scold when something in Hermione's eyes stopped her. She caught her breath sharply as new and confusing emotions barrel-rolled through her, leaving her breathless. Then, through the air- or was it in her own mind? - came a strain of words, flowing like music

I want you to want me

I need you to need me

I love you to love me

Hermione leaned over, trying to read the depths of Ginny's eyes. Suddenly Ginny breathed

"I want you, Mione"

"I need you, Ginny" was her only response. Both girls looked at each other, blushing

/no! This is not happening! I'm notshe's not! Just, no/

/Me? And her?!?! What is upwhy is this happening?/

With an unspoken word, the two girls agreed not to speak of what had just happened. They silently departed their separate ways to bed, each with plenty to think of before the dawn. 


	3. Sunset Promises

Falling into Cadence

Windwhisper

A/n- this is the last of three chapters, there will not be a sequel, sorry if I'm a breakin anyone's hearts. I've found f/f slash writing to my liking- maybe I'll eventually do some Tamora Pierce, who knows? I'll also do more Harry Potter, I think, so if you liked my writing style stick around, and I'll see what my crazy brain comes up with! Anyway, on with the ficcy, k? Enjoy this treat that I like very much! Ficcy- I like that word!

The next day, Hermione rose early, wanting to catch Ginny in the entrance hall after breakfast and talk with her, but by the time she got there (Colin Creevey had held her up with some thing about wanting to interview her because she was one of Harry's best friends), Ginny was gone. As she took a seat, feeling lost and confused, a golden mist gathered around her. She recognized it at once as a speaking spell, and cocked her head to listen as it whispered in her ear-

"Meet me in the prefect's bathroom tonight just before sunset- Fred and George gave me the password, and you know it. I've got something to show you. Don't be late, or we'll miss it!

~Ginny"

Hermione frowned. What could Ginny want to show her in the prefect's bathroom? Maybe she would finally get some answers to this then, or so she hoped. She saw Ginny only once that day, in a crowded corridor on the way to Charms. She finished dinner early, and at 5:30 headed for the bathroom. 

"Mermish" she whispered to the door, and it swung open to reveal Ginny standing there with a steel cord with a throwing hook on one end in her hands. 

"What the" Hermione asked, but Ginny motioned for silence and crossed to the window. She opened it, and clambered out. For one terrible moment, Hermione thought she had fallen, but she was sitting on a ledge. She tossed the hook up out of her range of vision, but as the tested it, it held firm. 

"Come on!" she called to Hermione, who found it actually quite easy to climb out and grab the cable. 

"Just go up to the top," Ginny instructed, "and when you get there, signal and I'll follow." 

"Right." Agile enough for her, she climbed, almost walking like Ginny did. She whistled for Ginny to follow, and shortly Ginny appeared. The roof was flat in the middle where they stood, but Ginny led the way to the tallest tower on the western side. She sat down on the rim and swung her legs over the side, laughing as Hermione gasped at the brilliance of the sunset staining the sky. All at once, she stood up, and met Hermione's eyes. As sapphire blue met earth brown, everything stood out of time for that single moment. Then Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione, first softly, then harder, more desperate, as wheels and rings and loops of pure passion shot out from the two forms silhouetted against the sky, as their minds exploded into the one kiss that defined pure love, as their bodies moved together in the sheer force of the rhythm that was taking over their very souls. 

They broke apart, and Hermione whispered

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here, Ginny." Ginny smiled, and whispered back

"I will too. Never forget I love you."

Those last words hung in the air as the dying rays of the sunset shone upon the two radiant faces. _Never forget_


End file.
